The Seventh Signer
by DeannaIrwin101
Summary: Destiny is the sixth signer (I know it says 7th at the top but this is before leo is a signer) how will she cope when she meets the others and the Earthbound Immortals


"... are... you... ok?" I can hear someone _who is it? _"Can you hear me are you ok?"

"uhhh" I slowly open my eyes "Where... am... I?" he appeared to be a 17 year old male with royal blue eyes and black hair with lightning yellow highlights who said "your in New Domino City can you remember your name?" _I think I remember _

"My name is Destiny Rose I'm 16, all I can remember is that, how to duel and how to ride a duel runner." the stranger smiled. "I'm going to take you to a friend's place her name is Martha and she will look after you" I try to get to my feet but just as I do I lose my balance but the stranger catches me in a bridal lift _great thats all that I need_ "I'll carry you to my runner" thats when I passed out.

I wake in a room "uhh my head"

"Glad to see your finally awake Destiny" I see a woman standing beside the bed I'm in "you must be Martha how did I get here?" she sighs

"well Yusei brought you in here shouting 'Martha she needs help I found her unconcious she woke for a bit, her name is Destiny she could'nt remember anything then she collapsed.' he was really worried about you so he's here with his friends" I shake my head,

"tell him I'll be out in a minute so he can see that I'm fine." She walks out, I dress and brush my hair then I open the door looking at the floor not wanting anyones attention "...Yusei, Luna's arms red huh so is yours!?" it's a little boys voice, a voice I instantly recognise says "all our marks are reacting to something it feels like... no it can't be a seventh signer" _huh what is a signer? _"AHHHH MY EYES THEIR BURNING!" I immediatly put up my hands to shield them "Destiny remove your hands look at me" it's Yusei's voice. Slowly I move my hands and my eyes snap open "huh her eyes they're like chrimson dragons" a little girl said.

My hair flies around me releasing a psychic pulse causing everyone to fly back against the nearest wall, I regain my composure "oh my gosh I'm so sorry" the red haired girl dusts herself down "It's ok that happend to me ages ago well apart from the eye thing but dont worry you'll learn to control it" I apologse once more and see dragons behind those in front of me "uh if you dont mind me asking but why are there dragons behind all of you?" the little girl takes a step toward me a confused yet curious look crosses her face "you can see them?" I look towards the dragons.

"nice to meet you Luna, Leo and Power Tool Dragon, Akiza and Black Rose Dragon, Crow, Jack and Red Dragon Archfeind and finally Yusei and Stardust Dragon" they all stare at me freaked out apart from Luna who smiles "yay you can see duel spirit's like me" I smile back and nod "yeah I have been talking to my cards since I was young... *My eyes begin to burn* get away from me all of you I dont want to hurt you" Yusei stepped toward me "it's fine your ok" I turn toward him "thank you for saving me" he smiles "it's ok couldn't leave a young girl like you out there" I smile and he turns to walk over to Crow.

_ Ten minutes later

Akiza, Leo and Luna leave. Jack walks toward me as soon as he is near enough he puts his arm around me and takes me out side "Yusei told us you lost your memory is that true?" I look at my feet

"yeah I did" he lifts my chin

"it's ok we'll help you uh... nevermind, anyway come on lets go back inside" I walk in with him getting inside when Martha comes over to me "I need to talk to you," we walk into the room I was in "I'm sorry but you can't stay I use this room as a medical room sorry" I nod understandingly "it's ok thank you for looking after me Martha" I walk out to find Crow who walks up to me "what's up?" I half smile at him wondering if I should tell him "Martha told me that I can't stay here anymore as the room I was in is a medical room" he walks to the others, stands in the middle and puts his arms around them "you can stay with us" he smiles exictedly Jack and Yusei nod, I glomp them "thank you so much!"

Jack groans "thats ok now get off" I laugh. _I don't have a runner_ "uh guys thanks and all but how am I gonna get to yours"

"I'll take you on my runner" it's Yusei

"thanks Yusei" I climb on and put my arms around him


End file.
